Student Seduction
by NiNi GiRL 95
Summary: Gabriella Montez always gets what she wants, but what happens when her new want becomes her new English teacher Troy Bolton. This time this is something daddy's money can't buy. Join Gabi, in what started off as a bet could this become something more than a bet. Most importantly is Troy willing to lose his wife for his student?
1. Chapter 1: Game On

Student Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical.

Chapter 1: Game On.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi have you seen the new English teacher?" My best friend Taylor asked me.

"No, but I've heard he's hot and fresh out of college." I replied taking a sip of my water.

"GABI, TAY, there you are. I've been looking for you two everywhere." My other best friend Sharpay said.

"We've been in here Shar, its lunch time." Taylor said coolly.

"Oh shut it Tay, anyway that new English teacher is delicious!" Sharpay screeched.

"So I've heard." I replied smugly.

"He is. If he was our age, man I'd be all over him." Sharpay said.

"Who says you can't?" I said.

"Oh please Gabi, now you know not all of us can get older men to fall for us." Taylor said as Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"But this one is completely off limits. He's married." Sharpay said.

"That doesn't mean a single thing. Men cheat all the time." I said smirking.

"Gabi, you can't get this one. You just can't." Taylor said to me.

"Are you trying to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked smugly.

"Yeah, you'll be out five hundred bucks. Rules you have one month to get this guy to kiss you, and he has to kiss you." Taylor said shaking my hand.

"A month for just a little kiss that's easy." I said

We both then turned to Shar. "Are you in our out Blondie?" I asked

"Um, well you see. I'm going to wait it out until the deadline." Sharpay said.

"Okay, that's fair you have until tomorrow 12:32 p.m." I said.

Just then the bell rang.

"Off to English ladies. Shall we go?" I asked standing up.

"We shall." They replied as we walked through the halls.

That's when I saw him he was beyond gorgeous, just by looking at him I could tell I was going to have fun with this one. We filed into the classroom, with me taking the middle front seat Sharpay and Taylor on my left and right. The bell rang and the gorgeous Adonis began to speak.

"Alright guys. I'm Mr. Bolton and I'll be taking over for Mrs. Farwell. I'm a firm believer in being opened with my students so let me tell you all a little about myself. I'm 22 years old I graduated from Duke this past year. I'm married to my beautiful wife for a year. I'll be taking over the basketball coach position. That's about it. Now Mrs. Farwell said there are three students known as the terrible trio or the terrific trio depending on the day. So can I have Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Taylor McKessie please stand." Mr. Bolton asked.

We all glanced at each other and we stood one by one. "Okay the three wise ladies that sat up front, now who is who?"

"I'll tell you teach." Mitchell said as he strolled to the front. "Alright, so the Barbie on the left is Taylor. Barbie on the right is Sharpay. And the little hottie in the middle is Gabriella. Hey baby how you doing?"

"Thanks, um. I didn't catch your name." Mr. Bolton said.

"Mitchell." Mitchell replied as he came over to me. So when we going out Gabi?"

"Never." I replied.

"Still playing hard to get huh? Okay if that's how you want it, but mark my words Gabi. You will be my girlfriend." Mitchell said as he walked back to his seat.

"Moving on, so you three ladies helped Mrs. Farwell grade and Gabriella you had the highest grade in here so you help tutor?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"That's right." I said with a smile.

"So Mrs. Farwell said you three would be most willingly to help me, I assume that's correct as well?" He asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Bolton." Sharpay said.

"Alright, now we're going to learn more about everyone in here. Taylor care to start?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Sure, I'm Taylor 18years old senior class vice president. I'm captain of the scholastic decathlon team. Gabi and Shar are my best friends. I'm an only child." Taylor said.

"Okay pretty cool. Smarty pants I see." Mr. Bolton said and he looked over at me.

"I'm Gabi, I'm 17years old. Senior class President, cheerleading captain, volleyball captain, Tay and Shar are my best friends. I have a twin brother and two older brothers and one younger brother and the cutest little yorkie named Louie. That's about it." I said.

"LIAR!" Coughed Mitchell.

"Would you like to tell my life story?" I asked.

"She left out her parents are insanely rich." Mitchell said.

"That isn't about me. That's my parents. Now I believe he asked about me." I said and all the guys laughed.

"Note, the little one is almost feisty." Mr. Bolton said and I whipped my head around and met his smirk.

"Sharpay Evans, I have a twin brother. Cheerleading co-captain, Gabi and Tay are my best friends I have a beautiful dog named Boi. I run the theater here at East High." Sharpay said.

"ICE QUEEN!" Jack called from the back.

"Patterson, shut it before I shut it for you." Sharpay screeched.

The introductions went on and class went on, we all got to know Mr. Bolton this year was going to be amazing.

"Any more questions anyone has to ask?" Mr. Bolton.

"Are you scared of anything?" Sara asked.

"Now, don't laugh, but I'm afraid of turtles one bite me when I was younger and they scared me ever since." Mr. Bolton said.

Shar, Tay and I all looked at each other and busted out in a laughing fit.

"HEY! C'mon guys I said don't laugh." Mr. Bolton whined pretending to be upset.

"We're not laughing at you." Taylor said while trying to control her laughter.

"When we were on vacation Gabi's brothers got attacked by turtles." Sharpay said.

"I know their pain." Mr. Bolton said.

"Poor Lucas and Marcus." Taylor said.

"Hey, they're the tough basketball boys who couldn't fight off turtles." I said.

Just then my idiot brothers waltzed in the door.

"GABI!" They shouted and rushed over to give me a hug.

"What are you two doing here; you're not supposed to be back for another week?" I asked.

"Cancun was no fun without our partner in crime." Lucas said and I smiled.

"Well if it isn't the terrible twos themselves." Mr. Bolton said.

"T Bolt!" The twins said in unison.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"We shared the same dorm room, back at Duke." Marcus said.

Things just got way more interesting. I'm so going to win this bet, and then some. I thought to myself. I turned towards Taylor and smirked. "Game on." This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: I've Fallen For You

Chapter 2: I've fallen for you...

"NO. Taylor, for the last time the answer is NO." I exclaimed as I walked inside my house.

"Gabi, please. This is so not fair. You have an advantage." Taylor whined.

"Who's the one that said "care to put your money where your mouth is?" That would be you my friend. A bet is a bet, and you my friend are going to be losing this one." I said.

"You totally suck Gabi, I've got to go, I just got home." Taylor sighed into the phone.

"Yeah me too. Remember game on loser." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Game on loser? That couldn't possibly have came out of my baby girl's mouth now could it?" My father, Greg Montez asked.

"DADDY! I didn't think you were coming home for another two days!" I said running into his arms.

"Well, I missed my little princess a little too much to stay away any longer." Daddy said as he sat me down on his lap.

"Aren't you a little to old to be sitting on dad's lap like that?" My twin brother ""Gabriel asked.

"Nope! I'm always going to be daddy's little princess. Isn't that right daddy?" I asked.

"That's exactly right. Now Gabe, don't be mean to your sister. The twins are back and you know what that means." Daddy said.

"So that's what all the commotion at school was about then?" Gabe asked.

"That and the fact the new English teacher is beyond gorgeous." I said.

"Do my ears deceive me or did my daughter "ms. I turn every boy down because they aren't my type" just call somebody gorgeous." Daddy questioned getting laughs out of both Gabe and I.

"If your ears are deceiving you, then mine are too because she called him gorgeous. The only dudes she has ever called gorgeous was Channing Tatum and Justin Bieber." Gab said.

"Well, whats right is right. Channing tatum is beautiful art work and Justin is yummy. Looks like I added this new teacher to the list because he's gorgeous ." I said getting up from my daddy's lap.

"Where are you going missy?" Daddy asked.

"Shar and I are taking the dogs to the new pet shop, and after we're going to the mall." I called as I went up to my room to get my baby.

"Don't spend all my money." Daddy said and I chuckled to myself.

"Louie. My baby boy. Did you miss me today?" I asked as I put him in his dog carrier. I got small barks in return.

Within the next ten minutes I was ready to head out. "I'll be home before dinner." I called out. I went next door and walked in. "I'm home!" I shouted.

"Gabi? Is that you?" Asked aunt Penelope.

"Yes is surely is. Are Shar and boi ready?" I answered after hugging my aunt.

My parents and Shar's parents have been best friends since like well forever. We might as well be family. When our parents went off to college they met Tay's parents and they all really meshed extremely well. We're all one big happy family. No seriously, we are. Taylor lives like five houses down and across the street.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" Sharpay exclaimed coming down the steps.

"Where are my two lovelies going?" Asked aunt Penelope.

"Mother if you must know, we are going to the mall and that new pet shop." Sharpay said.

"Well have fun. Dinner is at Gabi's house tonight." Aunt Penelope reminded.

"I swear that woman is extremely nosy." Sharpay huffed as we got into my pink range rover.

"Oh be nice Shar, she didn't mean to be late picking up Boi. It was an honest mistake." I said trying to reason with her.

"Gabi, Boi has a specific schedule to follow. I'm sure he was scared out of his mind for those five minutes. He could be traumatized or even worst he could be getting depressed. Oh my gosh. My poor baby is depressed, I'm going to have to call the vet, get Boi some anti-depressants for dogs. Oh boi mommy is so sorry I'll nev-." I had to cut her off she was sounding like a mad woman.

"Sharpay Penelope Evans, you have to breathe okay? Breathe in and out. Think of all the Alexander McQueen shoes you can have. Think, think Chanel. Speaking of Chanel, did you see that adorable black Chanel bag? I'm so picking it up today." I said as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Oh my gosh yes. I did. can you say cute!" Sharpay said and I just chuckled.

"Glad your breathing got back to normal Blondie." I said as we walked into the mall.

"You had me at Alexander McQueen." Sharpay said and we started laughing. "Honestly Gabi, do you believe you're going to win this bet?"

"Of course I do. The last time I lost a bet was when we were thirteen." I said.

"True, but you're seventeen, he's twenty-two, your teacher and he's happily married." Shar tried to reason with me.

"Shar, for your first one age is nothing but a number. Teachers and students have relationships all the time. You're only a fool if you get caught. And finally, we are not actually sure if he's happily married. I honesty don't believe that he is. When our parents say they're married they don't need to put an emphasis on happily. Hell they don't even need to say happily, when daddy talks about my mom he lights up. Mr. Bolton doesn't do that." I said.

"Dammit. Why did uncle Greg have to a lawyer and a damn good one at that. You're too good at reading people. All that set aside are you trying to have a relationship with him?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh goodness no. Well all know I don't do relationships after the Willie incident. I just wanna see how far I can get with him." I said.

"Well I think I may just have to be neutral on this bet. I really don't know who's side to go on." Sharpay said.

"That's fine, but what guy has ever turned me down? None, and Mr. Bolton definitely won't be the first one." I said confidently.

"Gabs, look at the time. We've got to head home. We're about to be late for dinner." Shar exclaimed.

"Shit! It's lasagna night too. The twins are home too. We've really got to hurry." I said we strolled out of the mall.

Shar and I threw our shopping bags in the backseat and we gently strapped the dig carriers in the car and we headed home. By the time we got back to my house it was exactly 6:28 we barely made it. Dinner was at 6:30 sharp on school nights.

"Cutting it extremely close young ladies." My mom, Maria said as we raced up stairs to wash up.

"Sorry mom." I said.

"Yeah sorry aunt Maria." Sharpay said.

"What kept you?" Mom asked as we came downstairs.

"Chanel." Shar answered.

"Enough said. Oh Gabi dear what your step sweetie." Mom said, but it was too late I tripped on one of James', (my youngest brother) toys. I braced myself to hit the hard ground, so I closed my eyes rather tight. That's when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. See, my brothers are good for something. "Thank you, thank you! You're so my favorite broth- Mr. BOLTON!" I exclaimed.  
"Yo T-Bolt, looks like our baby sister has fallen for you... LITERALLY!" Marcus or at least I thought it was Marcus said. Causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Nice to know I'm your new favorite broth!" Mr. Bolton said as he set me up straight and winked at me then walked away.

I looked at Shar for confirmation and she nodded. "Forget what I said at the mall Gabi, you're so taking Tay down. Count me in!"

"Another bet?" Our parents exclaimed.

"You girls and these little bets. What is it this time?" Uncle William asked.

"Uncle will, now you know they won't tell!" Exclaimed Lucas.

"Dinner is served!" Mom called.

"Are you staying Mr. Bolton?" Shar and I asked at the same time.

"Yes I am. And nix the Mr. Bolton, we're not in school. It's Troy."  
He said.

Hmm. Troy, I like the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty Girls Should Not Frown

Chapter 3: Pretty girls should not frown.

"Shut up! No way!" Taylor screeched the next day as we sat down at lunch.

"I'm serious! He ate dinner at my house, and told me to call him Troy since we weren't at school. Most importantly, he caught me before I fell off the steps and winked at me." I said.

"I do not believe it." Taylor said.

"You do or you don't either way, you'll be out five hundred bucks soon." I said as I took a bit out of my sandwich.

"What's the deal with the two of you always leaving me before lunch?" Sharpay exclaimed sitting down.

"Shar, we don't leave you. We have class together right before lunch." Taylor said.

"Anyway, did Gabi tell you what happened yesterday? Let me tell you Tay, you've got your work cut out for you." Sharpay said.

"Wait! You were there!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Duh. We live next door and plus Louie and Boi needed some time out!" Sharpay said.

"Whatever! You cannot get a married man. It simply cannot be done. Sorry Gabi, but daddy's money can't get you everything!" Taylor said.

"It gets done all the time. Where is all this hostility coming from Taylor?" I asked slightly offended by her comment.

"I'm going to go; I've got some last minute scholastic decathlon stuff to do for later. I'll see you guys in English." Taylor said harshly.

"What's her problem?" Sharpay asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm not going to worry about that. If she's in her feelings then she'll tell us about them later. Anyway, so apparently Mr. Bolton and the wife are coming over today." I said to Shar.

"Oh, I'm so there! I have to see what the woman who scored such a mega hottie looks like." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I want to size up the competition." I said laughing along with Sharpay.

"Oh you would! Hey let's head down to Mr. Bolton's room early!" Sharpay said.

"I'm always down." I said as I got up and threw away my lunch.

"So why are we still here?" Sharpay asked and I giggled.

Hand in hand, Sharpay and I walked down to Mr. Bolton's room.

"Chad, I'm telling you. This girl is hot, smoking hot, but she's young." Troy said into his phone.

"Maybe we should leave." Sharpay said.

"Are you crazy? No way! We're staying, now be quiet so I can hear." I whispered.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I wonder if Mel and I rushed things ya know?" Troy said.

"See! I told you!" I whispered to Shar.

"Man, she's is extremely hot. Gorgeous, yeah. She's in my next period class... Of course she has friends. Two really close ones, yeah. One of them is Zeke's type. Yes I swear if I could I'd set them up I would. She's exactly what Zeke loves. Short, feisty, big brown eyes an- look man, I've got to go. My class should be here soon. Yeah, I'll talk to you soon." Troy said hanging up the phone.

"Damn bell!" Sharpay said.

"I know. I need more information! Like seriously, for his Zeke friend it could be you or me. Then again it could be Tay, but she's not really all that feisty." I said.

"Let's just go inside and see what else we can find out later!" Sharpay said.

We both took our seats as the rest of the class filed in. We waited for Tay and she didn't come in, the bell rang and everything.

"Where's Tay?" I asked.

"I don't know. She normally would be here by now." Sharpay answered.

"Oh, so no Taylor?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"We kind of don't know where she went." I answered.

"Well anyway, we must begin. So get into a group of three and once you've made your groups I'll give out the instructions." Mr. Bolton said.

Once he said group Shar and I already scooted our desks next to each other.

"We're going to wait on Taylor." I said, and as if on cue in walks Taylor with her pass.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some scholastic decathlon stuff to work on." Taylor said.

"It's fine. I'm sure you want to join Gabriella and Sharpay we're working in groups." Mr. Bolton told her.

"Actually, I'm working with Addison and John." Taylor said.

"WHAT!" Sharpay and I exclaimed.

"I'm working with Addison and John. I'm sure you two won't miss me. You never seem too." Taylor said smugly.

"Whatever Taylor." Sharpay said. "So who's the lucky person that gets to work with Gabi and myself?"

I looked around and I saw Andrew sitting alone in the corner.

"Hey Andrew, do you want to come work with us?" I asked.

"You know my nnn-name?" Andrew said slightly shocked.

"Of course I do. So do you want to work with us or what?" I asked again.

"I'd love too." Andrew said with a smile.

"Gabi, baby, now why do you want to work with that freak of nature. You're smart on your own, you don't need him." Mitchell said.

"Can it Mitchell, and stop calling me baby. I'm not your baby. If I want to work with Drew here I'll work with Drew. He's not a freak of nature, which happens to be you. I can call you Drew right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's cool. Thanks for sticking up for me Gabi, I really appreciate it." Drew said as he moved up towards Shar and me.

"Don't worry about it." I said sweetly. Drew was actually kind of cute if you got passed the glasses and braces, he needed a haircut, but the kid dresses nice.

"Now that we've groups picked. I want you all to rewrite a scene from Hamlet, which I know you've all read because Mrs. Farewell said that was the last thing you all did before her accident. But put it in modern times. You can start it today but it's due next Monday. At least three pages double spaced." Mr. Bolton said.

"I'm thinking, we rewrite the play scene when hamlet knows his uncle killed his father and they're watching that performance, or at the end the fight between hamlet and that dude." Sharpay said.

"I like the second option. We can make it like they're fighting over a girl or gang related." I said.

"I'm really good at translating, but I just can't place it in modern times." Drew said.

"That's great, you translate and we'll put it in modern times." Sharpay said.

"Oh Addie, you're really funny!" Taylor said making sure Shar and I could hear her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe her!" I said getting up I grabbed my stuff heading to the door.

"Gabriella where do you think you're going?" Mr. Bolton asked, as if on point the bell rang. "Gabriella please come here."

"Shar do you mind waiting for me?" I asked.

"No, I can stay and wait!" She replied.

"You're the best." I said.

"What's up Mr. Bolton?" I asked as the class filed out.

"Look, I know you were upset, but you can't just up and leave like that if you get upset. I don't care that the bell was about to ring, just chill. It's stupid girl drama." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not too good at dealing with girls and their feelings." I said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're the only girl. I'm pretty sure the twins toughened you up a whole lot." Mr. Bolton said

"True. I just don't get Taylor today. She was fine until she found out that Shar and I hung out last night." I said frowning.

"Maybe you should talk to her one on one. Don't frown, pretty girls should not frown it will give you wrinkles. Now head home and do whatever it is you do to relax." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Bolton. I'll see you later." I said.

"Sure will. Get home safely." He replied sending a wink my way. It happened so fast that I'm not even sure it was a wink. I was too busy getting lost in those beautiful bright blue eyes.

"You're one lucky girl." Sharpay said.

"You saw that too then?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. He's totally winking at you." Sharpay said.

Well tonight should be very, very interesting.

A/N: thank you all for your kind words and adding my story to your alert lists favorites and so on. I love that you all are enjoying my story. Have a great day and take care.


	4. Chapter 4: Mel, Mel, The Bitch From Hell

Chapter 4: Mel, Mel, the bitch from hell!

Today has really been one hell of a day. I still can't believe the way Tay is acting. I really just don't get it. Oh well I really should not dwell on things negative at the current moment. My conquest and his wife were coming over tonight. It was a must that I looked better than her, but if I looked all dressed up then suspicion would circulate like crazy. That's when it came to me. I'll have Josh come over and pretend to take me out to one of his parents functions that mine avoid like the plague.

I pulled out my phone; I then began scrolling thru my contacts.

"Hello?" Answered the voice on the other line.

"Josh, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"My parents are having a party, but I'd rather skip it. What's going on Gabi?" He asked.

"Well, what if you pretended to pick me up and take me to this party tonight, but we don't really have to go." I said.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Josh.

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the details later. I'll be by at 7:30 to pick you up sweet cheeks." Josh said.

"Oh bring Zane. Sharpay will be in toe." I said before I hung up.

Now I just had to text Shar

_Umm, how much do you love me?_

**Depends. What did you get us into?**

_Well I'm going for trying to make Troy jealous, and I kind of made it seem like we're going to Josh's family's party, but we're not. So dress up. :)))) _

**GABI! Why, drag me into this?**

_Zane will be there. ;)))) _

**You're lucky I like looking at him and that he's a good kisser. **

_I love you Shar! _

**Yeah I'm sure you do. I'll be over in a little after I get dressed.**

I tossed my phone on the bed and I got into the shower. I really needed to showcase my assets, but not look slutty. I also need to look more mature, but not too old either.

Once I stepped out of the shower, I went over to my walk-in closet with my dresses in it. I looked my best in red, so red was the color I needed. I decided to go short because after all I'm still a teenager.

I pulled out my red body con dress. It fit like a glove showing off my hour glass frame. It wasn't strapless, but the back had black strips so some of my back was exposed. Let's see how much big brothers like this one. I pulled my hair up and twisted it into a bow bun. I finished it by placing a gold mini tiara in the front.

I decided to go with a Smokey eye color. I don't really like wearing make-up too often, but this is a special occasion. After I applied my eye make-up, I applied my luscious red lipstick to my lips. Finally it was accessory time I grabbed my black and gold Chanel clutch throwing in my wallet, lip gloss, keys, lotion, and gum. I put in my black studded earrings, I placed my black and gold studded wedges on my feet. I looked like I was worth a million bucks. As I finished I checked the time 6:29, just then I heard Sharpay screech.

"LUC! I'm so going to kill you."

"You have to catch me first Barbie." Lucas said getting laughs from those downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was waiting for my arrival.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Gabe.

"After dinner, Shar and I have dates." I said as I took the seat directly across from Troy.

"Not dressed like that you're not." Marcus said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"NO. When's dad getting home? He'll make her change." Lucas said.

"Daddy is in a meeting. I talked to him earlier." I said smugly.

"Who are you going out with anyway?" Gabe asked.

"Josh Stevens." I said.

"That little jerk." Troy said

"He's not that bad, and mom his parents were starting to wonder why we don't go to their events anymore, so I said I'd go on your behalf, but if you all don't want me to go then I can call Josh and cancel promising that as a family we'll all go next time." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"NO!" Mom exclaimed. "I mean, that is not necessary darling. You're taking one for the team. Boys leave your sister alone."

"Oh goodness. Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gabi. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." I said to Troy's wife as she eyed me up.

Since she wanted to measure me up I did the same. She was a fake blonde, you can see her roots. Her skin is pasty, unlike my own natural tan skin. Her eyes were gorgeous a beautiful aquamarine type color. She wasn't hideous, but she wasn't gorgeous either.

"Hello Gabi, I'm Mel. I'm very pleased to meet the twins little sister I heard so much about back at duke." Mel said I knew she was being sarcastic... BITCH.

"Oh Lukey and Markey missed me huh." I said as I turned to the twins when they groaned.

"That was okay when you were little. We told you not to call us that in front of people." Marcus said.

"Enough. Gabi, Shar care to tell me why Miranda called saying Tay is locked up in her room?" Mom asked.

"Aunt Maria, we honestly don't know. She snapped at Gabi at lunch because we hung out last night then pulled that daddy can't buy you everything card. Do you know how lucky she is Gabi didn't slap her? Then in English she ditched us with another snarky comment." Sharpay said.

"Maybe she feels a little left out and jealous. You two girls are like literally twins. Born one day apart, live right next door, while she lives five houses down the street. You two don't deal with all the drama because well look who you're always around. Plus Tay is an only child. She get upset over there and her parents come to her with whatever she wants." Mom said.

"I'll call her later tonight." I said.

"That's my girl." Mom said.

"Gabi pwetty!" James said from his seat.

"Thank you buddy, but what about Shar?" I asked my three year old brother.

"Shar Shar pwetty too!" James said.

"Awe thanks James. Auntie Maria, at least one of your boys has taste." Shar said and I laughed.

"Shut it Barbie." Lucas said.

"Lucas Gregory Montez, be nice to your cousin." Mom scolded him.

"Whatever. Anyway T-Bolt, Chad still coming home?" Lucas asked.

"Chad's coming back?" I asked excitedly.

"Someone likes the Chadster!" Troy said.

"He was nice to me. He's really funny." I said with a big smile.

"Oh please, he acts like a child. That hair has got to go." Mel said.

"I love his hair. He wouldn't be chad without it. Plus he can make anyone feel better." I said.

"Of course you like him, you're what 14, and he acts around that age." Mel said rudely.

"Actually I'm 17 thank you very much. Since we're guessing ages, I pegged you to be about 30, but with the crow's feet around your eyes I say about 43, which explains why you can't understand Chad's humor." I shot back gaining laughs from the whole table, Troy included.

"Gabi, uncalled for. You're staying in for the night." Mom said.

"That's fine by me." I said. I pulled out the phone and dialed Josh's number.

"Gabi, I'm going to be running late."

"Don't worry about it Joshy. I got in trouble, so I can't go out tonight. Maybe another time. Tell your parents I'm sorry I couldn't make it on my parent's behalf." I said then I hung up.

"Look who knows how to be mature." Mel said.

"Yes it certainly isn't you. Unlike some people my parents raised me with manners. May I be excused?" I said before getting up and throwing my plate in the sink.

"MEL!" Troy scolded.

I went out back to the pool house and tried to relax, before I was interrupted.

"Sharpay told me I would find you out here." Troy said.

"Go away Troy." I said as I flipped thru the TV channels.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Mel. She tends to snap when she's jealous. She's really not that mean. I promise." Troy said.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked playing dumb she should be jealous, I'm about to get her man.

"You're what she wanted to be in high school. Let's just say she wasn't the prettiest or most slim girl back then." Troy said.

"Oh. That still doesn't give her the right to talk about me or Chaddy that way." I said.

"That is very true, but that age joke you threw back at her was pretty damn sweet." Troy said as he nudged my shoulder.

"I learn from the best!" I said and we both laughed.

Troy just stared into my eyes with me doing the same for a while before he broke eye contact.

"We should get back inside." Troy said.

"Yeah we should. You go ahead I'll be in shortly." I said.

"Okay." Troy said as he walked out of the pool house, but he came back in. "You look really nice to night Gabi." Troy said as he shot me that famous that I'm learning to love.

Well Mel, Mel the bitch from hell. I'm going to have fun taking your husband from you. First this was all just a bet, now it's personal. My new mission, of course win the bet, but now I'm going to take Troy Bolton and make him mine.


	5. Chapter 5: You're not happy Troy

Chapter 5: You're not happy Troy…

It's been about two weeks since Troy Bolton waltzed into my life and let me tell you, I am not complaining. Ever since that night at dinner when Mel was rude to me, it seems like Troy has been trying to make up for it, being nice to me, wonderful compliments, less homework. I say it's been going well.

Oh I talked to Taylor. My mom was right. She felt left out and like she didn't belong. Shar and I scolded her for not telling us sooner. We all grew up together. She's five months older and has always be independent and not as attached at the hip like Shar and I.

Shar and I cannot not be around each other, it never happens, it's like we go through withdrawal symptoms. Anyway we're all back on good terms. I'm glad I hate girl drama, that's why I only have two actual female friends.

My deadline for this bet is drawing near and I don't know, I'm starting to think I'll lose this bet. The attraction is there, but do I just be bold about or what! I'm going a little stir crazy I haven't made out with anyone in a long time. Can you say frustrated? I've got to turn up the sex appeal today. Flirt like nobody's business and have Troy's attention all on me.

I decided I was going to wear a low cut Ralph Lauren Polo, with my super tight skinny jeans.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I made my way into the dining room.

"Good morning princess. You're in a cheerful mood this morning." Daddy said.

"Of course daddy it's Friday!" I said as I sat down next to him.

"What are you plans for tonight then?" Mom asked.

"Oh i don't know. I'll see where life takes me." I said.

"Actually, you're the only one without plans. You're babysitting your brother tonight." Mom said.

"That's fine James and I will have an amazing time. Isn't that right, Jamesy?" I said to the toddler.

"GABI! GABI, GABI. We have fun today." James babbled.

"Of course we will buddy." I said as I started eating my food.

"YAY. No naps!" James shouted.

"Calm down little man." Daddy said as we laughed.

"Greg, your lazy sons are still in bed, and Gabe has school soon." Mom said.

"Baby, don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll get them up and ready. You just worry about tonight." Daddy said as he kissed my mother passionately.

"Ewwww!" James shouted.

"Who taught you that?" Daddy asked.

"Wook and Marc!" James said which got a laugh from us all.

"I'm going to head to school." I said as I grabbed my back kissed both my parents and little James.

"Bye. Love you guys!" I said.

"Love you too!" My parents said.

"Me wove you Gabi." James said and I smiled and walked out the front door.

I was totally distracted in school today. I couldn't focus or concentrate. Time just flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Tay asked me.

"What?" I said in a daze.

"I said are you okay?" Tay asked.

"Yeah I'm totally fine." I said quickly.

"Liar." Shar said,

"I'll see you guys in English." I said as I got up.

"Tell Troy-boy we said hi." Shar said with a knowing look.

I scurried out of the cafeteria and my legs took me down to Troy's room.

"Chad, why didn't you tell me you knew her?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she snapped on Mel it was the funniest thing ever dude! She stuck up for you too Chaddy. Man I don't know how much longer I can control myself. She's too freakin' hot, killer body and smile. But she's my student and I'm married. Dude I'm so going to rot in hell." Troy said and I just giggled.

"She's mature alright. I keep winking at her. Dude you know the wink I'm talking about that wink from college. Yeah that's the wink. I can't even control it. My body has a mind of its own. Look man, I'll see you when you get here Sunday." Troy said as I stepped into to classroom.

"What can I do for you Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I'm pretty sure there is a lot you could do for me. I said with a smirk.

"Don't you have lunch this period?" Troy asked as I stepped closer.

"I wasn't hungry." I said.

"Oh. So why did you come down here?

"So you're going to rot in hell huh?" I asked as I sat down on his desk.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to know what you think of me, and that you've been giving me that wink." I said with a laugh.

"You must be mistaken." Troy said as he walked to the back of the room.

"Troy there isn't any need to fight it. I won't tell." I said.

"I'm married, let's leave it at that." Troy said.

"There's a difference between being happily married and married, you sir, are married, my parents are happily married. Let me guess, Mel told you, you were going to marry her. She picked out the ring and everything didn't she." I said and the look he gave me confirmed it all.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you're a child." Troy said.

"I'm far from a child. I mean look at me." I said with a smirk.

"Gabriella this is extremely inappropriate." Troy said.

"Oh and is it appropriate for you to say I'm hot and have a killer body and smile?" I asked.

"That was I private conversation." Troy said.

"And so is this." I said as the bell rang. "This isn't over Troy; we're going to finish this conversation."

The class filed in and once the tardy bell rang Mr. Bolton began speaking.

"There isn't much to do today, the principal said something about a guest speaker coming in and talking, so I didn't plan much of a lesson today. After the speaker gets done you're all dismissed, just don't get caught." Mr. Bolton said.

"Mr. B, what's this speaker about?" Mitchell asked.

"New Life, you guys are basically getting the sex talk again." Mr. Bolton said.

"I'm pretty sure since we're all seniors in here we all know enough about sex." I said as the class agreed with me.

"They're trying to promote abstinence and if you're not going to be abstinent then teach you about safe sex." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah, birth control and condoms got it." I said.

"Oh I see you all were talking about condoms." This lady said as she walked in. "So you're all seniors in here I suppose?"

"Yes, this is Senior honors English." Mr. Bolton said.

"And you must be Mr. Bolton, the secretary told me you were attractive, but I didn't think you were this attractive, I've Sarah Smart. The New Life Pregnancy advisor, and it's so wonderful you're allowing me to take up your class time today." Sarah said with a lustful look in her eyes as she eyed Mr. Bolton.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Sharpay asked.

"Well okay. Sex is something special and should between husband and wife." Sarah started.

This was going to be a boring ass day. Seriously I know what sex is, just because we have had several pregnant girls at school doesn't mean we all need the sex talk again.

"In conclusion, if you're all going to have sex, be safe and always, always, always, use condoms." Sarah said as she passed around condoms before she left.

"Well that was a waste of my life." I said as I got up.

"You know what Miss Montez you can was the whiteboard since you want to have an attitude." Mr. Bolton said.

"Whatever." I replied.

"The rest of you are free to go." Mr. Bolton said.

"Gabi, call us when you leave." Taylor said.

"Sure thing, I have to watch James tonight, so I'll let you all know." I said.

My friends nodded and walked out the room while Troy just sat there glaring at me.

"Is there a problem Mr. Bolton?" I asked as I started cleaning the board.

"What's your problem today?" He asked.

"I don't have one; I know about sex, I didn't need a whole extra lesson on it." I said.

"Just go home Gabriella." Mr. Bolton said.

"It would be a pleasure too." I said as I grabbed my stuff.

I got home under ten minutes, once I got inside the twins were still sleeping. I quickly took Marc's phone and shot Troy a text.

_**Yo T-Bolt, come over around 4:00 we're trying to hang… You in?**_

_**Sure thing, I'll leave Mel at home.**_

I quickly deleted the messages and went to find my parents.

"You're home early." Mom said.

"Troy let us leave early." I said.

"Since you're here, we might as well head out now." Daddy said.

"Sure, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I said with a knowing look.

"Be quiet." Daddy said.

"Just don't bring home anymore babies." I said.

"You five are a handful we don't need anymore." Mommy said.

"James is watching Finding Nemo, are the boys still asleep?" Daddy asked.

"Yup, but don't they have that meeting downtown soon?" I asked.

"SHIT! They do, Marcus and Lucas get you're lazy asses up you have 45mintues to be downtown." Daddy said.

The twins hurriedly scurried and washed up so they could get out of here.

"We're leaving." Mom said as her and daddy headed to the front door.

"Bye." I said.

"Gabe should be back around 11 tonight." Daddy said.

Once they left, I quickly changed into some short, short shorts and a tank top. It was barely 3:45; Troy is always early, so he should be here any minute now. As if I called it, the doorbell rings. I casually walk to the door and open it to see Troy.

"Can I do something for you Troy?" I asked. As I let him inside.

"I came for your brothers." He responded, not looking at me.

"Well, actually you came for me." I said as we made our way to the living room.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I texted you Troy." I said.

"I'm out of here." Troy said getting up.

"Troy please, I just want to talk." I said.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea." Troy replied.

"We've talked before, what's so different about this one?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"The way you're umm… dressed for one." He said as his eyes scanned my body.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" I asked.

"You're barely dressed." Troy said.

"C'mon Troy, it's just me, Gabi." I said as I rubbed his arm.

"I, uh, okay, so start talking." Troy said.

"Troy look, I know you're feeling something here, so why not act on it." I asked.

"You're my student." Troy said.

"So if I wasn't your student, you would?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

"Well I um, yeah." Troy said.

"I knew you weren't happy in that marriage." I said.

"What? I'm happily married." Troy said.

"No, you're not. I asked you why you wouldn't act on your feelings you said I'm your student, then I said if I wasn't your student would you act on your feelings you said yes. You never once said because you're married." I said.

"Gabi, stop, just stop." Troy said.

"I haven't done a single thing Troy." I said as I got up and Troy followed.

"You've done enough, you just don't know what." Troy said.

"Please, there is so much I could have but I haven't." I said. "Troy I've already told you I was attracted to you."

"I'm attracted to you too Gabriella, gosh you just don't know how much. Ever since I've laid eyes on you I've been thinking about you. I've almost called Mel you numerous times." Troy said, to say I was shocked is an understatement.

The next thing I knew was that Troy's velvet lips placed themselves over mine and he kissed me…


	6. Chapter 6: It was just a kiss or was it?

Chapter 6: It was just a kiss or was it?

He kissed me. Troy actually kissed me. Not only did he kiss me, but he said he sometimes almost calls Mel, by my name. Could this day get any better? Well, once Tay pays me it will.

"Troy are you okay?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm okay? Do I look okay? I just cheated on my wife with my student. Oh man, I'm going to hell. I might as well use to the heat." Troy rambled.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. Look on the bright side; you're too young to be married anyway. You have an out; I told you that you weren't happy." I replied.

"Gabriella, this is not a game! I'm a grown man." Troy said.

"Mm that you certainly are, a big, nice, and strong man." I said with a lustful look in my eyes as I moved closer to Troy.

"You just say right over there. I'm going to go." Troy said as he departed from the couch and ran to the door.

"Tay, Shar, get over here NOW!" I said into my phone before hanging up.

"HE KISSED YOU!" Shar screeched after I told them the story and I nodded.

"Time to pay up Tay." I said smirking in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what are you going to do now?" Tay said as she handed me my cash.

"First, I'm totally spending your money. Nothing a bet is a bet. That kiss meant nothing. I knew what I was doing once I started this." I said.

"Oh please, you totally want Troy." Sharpay said.

"No I don't. It was a kiss! Now he's back to being Mr. Bolton and that's that." I said as I lay on the couch.

"Gabi, you know that won't happen." Tay said in a quiet voice.

"How come it won't happen? Like you said he's a married man. What could he possible want with a high school senior?" I asked.

"Gabi, there apparently is an attraction between the two of you or else that kiss wouldn't have happened." Shar said.

"I've kissed a lot of guys and it meant nothing, why is it such a big deal that Troy kissed me?" I asked.

"Troy kissed you?" Gabe asked.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Uh, no that's not what I said." I quickly covered.

"Gabs you're lying, he kissed you didn't he?" Gabe questioned.

I guess my silence was confirmation enough for him. Gabe just shook his head at me. "Gabs, he didn't try anything with you did he?"

"Tay, Shar, I'll call you guys later I need to talk to Gabe." I said.

"Sure thing. We'll call you later." Tay said as they walked out of my house.

"What the hell is going on Gabi?" Gabe asked.

"Look Gabe, yes Troy kissed me, but it's not that serious. He apologized right afterwards. Please don't say anything he could get into big trouble and he's a great teacher. Don't say anything to daddy and especially the twins. Promise me?" I said.

"I'll keep your dirty little secret, but just promise me you'll be careful. If things get out of hand with him just let me know and I'll take care of him, alright." Gabe said sternly.

"For someone who is only two minutes older than me you are pretty darn protective." I said.

"Well it was a nice two minutes before you were born. Seriously though Gabi, be careful. I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabe said.

"I will goodness. I'm getting to be a big girl." I said.

"So, you're always going to be a little sister." Gabe said.

"Whatever. Get out of here." I said as I nudged my brother.

"Later twin." Gabe said as he walked out the front door.

James continued to nap, so I had time to myself and I was actually able to think things over for a while. Okay so maybe I lied, maybe the kiss did mean something to me. But what can I do. Do I really want to be the reason why Troy divorces his wife? Even though she is a total bitch, would I be able to live myself? I honestly don't know. But I do know one thing; I felt something very powerful in that little kiss Troy gave me. Maybe just maybe, he felt it too. If he felt something then why did he just run away from me so quickly? Why am I asking myself so maybe questions? So was it just a kiss or was it something else. I honestly don't even know, but I do know one thing, things between Troy and I will never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7: New Kid, New Game

Chapter 7: New Kid, New Game.

The weekend ended just as it came. Before I knew it, it was Monday yet again. Meaning I'd had to see Troy today. The Twins tried to hang out with Troy all weekend, but he always had some type of excuse as to why he couldn't do something. If that's just the way he wants to play this game that's just fine with me. Two can certainly play this game.

Mondays, are the worst. You're mourning the loss of your weekend. So can we all take a moment of silence for the loss of our weekends? Okay I'm good. No, not really, but I have to go to school. Shar and Tay are still convinced that I can't just brush Troy off, but I would have to disagree. Troy is not the only attractive person in that school; hell he isn't even the only attractive person in the city. I can forget about all about that stupid kiss.

I quickly got dressed in the usual Mournday attire. Mostly black. I put on my tight black jeans, a red lacey tank top and a black blazer. I dug in my closet and found my cheetah high heels and I grabbed my black Chanel shoulder bag. I decided to put my hair in a high ponytail, with my hair up you could see my face, I did a light smoky eye not too dark and heavy, but just enough for school. Once I decided I was ready for school, I descended downstairs for breakfast.

"Happy Mournday, Gabi." Daddy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, looks like princess is yet again the last one to come down today." Lucas said.

"Can it, Mourndays are just not my thing." I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Yeah we see." Marc said.

"Leave your sister alone boys." Daddy said as he fixed my plate.

"GABI!" James screeched.

"Hi Jamesy." I said to my little brother.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Oh she had a meeting early this morning so she left a while ago. Gabi eat up Gabe left earlier saying something about practice." Daddy answered.

"I will. I don't have practice today, so I should be home earlier than normal." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"Gabi, no go." James said from his seat.

"Gabi has to go, but I'll be home after school." I said to him.

"Really?" the little boy questioned.

"Really." I said replied as I kissed his forehead.

"Bye Daddy, love you." I said as I hugged my father.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice day at school." He replied.

"BYE GABI!" The twins said in unison.

"Good bye boys." I said as I walked out to my car.

Hopefully everything would go extremely smoothly today. It's a Mournday; it has too, no surprises nothing bad could go wrong. Could it? Nobody does anything bad on a Mournday right? Who am I kidding; Mourndays are the hardest day of the week. I finally made my way into the school parking lot and parking right in between Shar and Tay. I got out and made my way into the school building finding my way to my locker.

"Looking good today Gabriella." Mitchell said as I began opening my locker.

"Uh, thanks Mitchell." I said as I put my stuff inside.

"So I'll see you around." He said as he threw a wink my way.

"Happy Mournday Gabs." Taylor said as she made her way to her own locker.

"GABI HAPPY MOURNDAY DARLING!" Sharpay said.

"How are you two so happy on a Mournday?" I asked.

"It's only you who have a hard time on Monday." Taylor said.

"It's Mournday." I stated quickly.

"Let's get to homeroom before Darbus goes nuts." Sharpay said and we all headed down to homeroom.

"Gabi, you look awful cute for this Mournday." Taylor said.

"What are you talking about Tay? I always wear black stuff on Mourndays." I said.

"Yeah, but your hair if pulled back and you just look very dressed up." She replied.

"Tay are you implying that I'm dressed up for a certain somebody?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Well I'm not. Like I told you before, a kiss is just a kiss. I'm over it. Besides you're acting like Troy is the only attractive male in this city." I said.

"Ladies are you finished because I have important matters to discuss." Ms. Darbus said as she walked in.

"You just got in here, besides the bell hasn't even rang yet." I said.

"Ms. Montez what did you say?" Darbus asked.

"You got upset because we're talking, but we're in class early, you weren't even in the room yet and you want us to be quiet before the bell rings." I said again.

"Do you want to go speak with Mr. Mautsi?" Darbus asked.

"Do you really want me to go down there because I will and when I explain to him what happened, I'm sure he'll see things my way?" I said as I began to get up.

"Sit back down Ms. Montez that won't be necessary." Darbus said.

"Excuse me teachers, sorry for the interruption, but will Gabriella Montez please report to the main office please."

"Well that's my cue. I'll see you lovely ladies later, I have to go, I've been summoned." I said as I got up. "You have a lovely day Darbus."

"You as well Ms. Montez." Darbus said

I walked slowly down the halls on my way to the principal's office. It's Mournday, what could he possibly want? I haven't done a single thing. I'm Gabi, what could I do? I finally made it to the office and my mind stopped racing.

"Ms. Montez, I'm glad you could make it. I'd like for you to give a tour of the building to our new student. He's in all of your classes, so I thought who better to give him a tour than Ms. Gabrielle Montez herself." Mr. Mautsi said.

"Sure, I have no problem with that, so who's the new student?" I asked.

"Aiden Johnson. Aiden, can you come out here please?" Mr. Mautsi asked.

That's when my heart stopped for a second time, Aiden was beyond gorgeous. Piercing green eyes, dark brown hair he looked like he was from some type of island. He was tall extremely tall. Gabi, get ahold of yourself, you're drooling.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, but everyone pretty much calls me Gabi." I said as I stuck my hand out to Aiden.

"Aiden, it's nice to meet you Gabi." Aiden said with a smile, he even has dimples I'm going to melt.

"Likewise, so since you're in all of my classes I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I said returning the smile.

"Oh I think I'm going to like it here." Aiden said as we walked the halls.

"I hope you do." I said just then I laid eyes on Troy and I could have sworn he gave Aiden and I the dirtiest look ever.

Well forgetting Troy just got easier. Aiden is a mega hottie I could have some fun with this. Thank God for the new kid, now everything is a new game.

**A/N: I know, I know. No Troyella action, but I promise you I'm building it all up. I have huge plans for this story and this is just the beginning. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me and all the alerts. I'm glad you all are enjoying my story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Who's That Guy?

Chapter 8: Who's that Guy?

"So Gabi, how long have you been here at East High?" Aiden asked as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Since freshman year, I was born and raised right here. What made your family move here?" I asked.

"Pretty cool, my dad is merging with some company. In fact we're having dinner over there tonight." Aiden said.

"That's pretty awesome. This is where my friends and I normally sit, so you might as well grab a seat." I said. "So Aiden, do you play any sports?"

"Football, basketball, and baseball, I do them all." Aiden said.

"Wow, look at you. Dedicated huh?" I asked.

"Something like that, do you play any sports?" Aiden asked.

"Volleyball and I'm a cheerleader." I replied.

"I wouldn't have guessed volleyball player you're pretty small, but cheerleader I can totally see that one." Aiden said.

"I am not small, I'm just not big." I said.

"Right, call it what you want Angel face." Aiden said with a wink.

"GABI!" Shar screamed.

"That's my best friend Sharpay." I whispered to Aiden.

"Like the dog?" He asked.

"Don't say that around her." I warned.

"Well hello gorgeous what is your name? I'm Sharpay Penelope Evans." Shar said as she smiled at Aiden.

"Hi Sharpay, I'm Aiden." Aiden said.

"Gabi, why weren't you in 6th period?" Taylor said as she slammed her stuff on the table.

"Umm, I was excuse by Mr. Mautsi so I could give Aiden here a tour around the school." I answered.

"So you're the new guy all the girls were shrieking about. I'm Taylor, nice to meet you." Taylor said.

"Likewise, so are the teachers pretty cool around here?" Aiden asked.

"A hottie that cares about school, where are you from and are there any more like you?" Sharpay said.

"I lived in Indianapolis before this and I guess you can say that." Aiden said.

"Sharpay, easy leave the boy alone." Taylor said.

"It's okay, really I don't mind it." Aiden said with a smile.

"Lunch is about to be over, so you all might want to finish up your food." Taylor said.

"Sharpay is the drama queen, and Taylor is the motherly one." I said.

"And you are?" Aiden asked.

"Gabi, is Barbie." Sharpay said.

"I am not." I replied just as the bell rang.

"Come on guys off to English." Taylor said.

"Last class of the day and then we're home free." I said.

We all walked out of the cafeteria, Shar and Tay walked ahead of James and me.

"So where are you guys living?" I asked.

"Oh some private neighborhood, it's like Camelot Village or something like that." Aiden said.

"No way." I said.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"That's where I live. I didn't know any houses were up for sale." I said as we walked into English.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other won't we?" Aiden said as we sat down.

Aiden sat in the desk right behind me since neither Tay nor Shar were willing to give up their seat for Aiden.

"Settle down class, I've been informed that we have a new student, so can you please tell us a little about yourself." Troy said.

"Uh, sure, well my name is Aiden. I'm from Indiana. I play football, basketball, and baseball. I'm in all honors and AP classes. That's about it." He said.

"Nice to meet you Aiden, I hope you like East High and I hope you plan on trying out for the basketball team in two weeks." Troy said.

"I will thanks." He replied.

"Okay class our next unit is creative writing. You all will have to write a short story no longer than thirty pages. I'll give you the rest of the period to work on an outline, so have those ready first thing when you walk into class. No exceptions." Troy said.

"Can we move our desks?" Sara asked.

"Sure, but if you guys are gabbing too much your outlines will be due today." Troy replied.

Sure enough everyone was shuffling their desks, well everyone but Aiden.

"Tay, Shar, I'm going to move to work by Aiden." I said and I grabbed my stuff and turned my desk around.

"Oh I'm surprised you remembered I was still here." Aiden joked.

"How could I forget such a face?" I said as I sat down.

"So you're going to try out for the basketball team huh?" I said.

"Of course, then a beautiful brunette will be at all my games." Aiden said.

"Oh well aren't you sweet?" I said.

"Oh Gabi, I wasn't talking about you. I met this cheerleader this morning." Aiden said.

"Forget you." I said.

"Kidding, I've only met a couple of people around here. You by far are the only beautiful one I've seen." Aiden replied.

"You jerk." I said with a smirk then Aiden and I both started laughing. We laughed so hard we didn't even notice Troy come stand next to us until he cleared his throat.

"I hope those outlines are the cause of that laughter." Troy said.

"There not, something was funny and we laughed. Simple." I said.

"Get back to work." Troy told us and Aiden threw a wink my way and I totally knew Troy saw it.

Troy didn't go back to his desk; he was walking around the room checking to see if everyone was really working.

"So Gabi, uh school is about to be out so can I have your number? I don't think I'll be able to last the night without talking to you. You're funny." Aiden said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Gabi baby, are you really about to give this kid your number on spot when I've been trying to get your number for years and you only gave it to me when we were working on a project together." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, that's none of your concern." I said and I wrote my number down and gave it to Aiden. "Don't lose it."

"Aiden there's this really awesome ice cream place, do you want to go grab some after school?" I asked.

"Sure thing, I love ice cream." Aiden said.

"Great." I replied. After that the bell rang and Aiden and I got up and were about to walk out the classroom.

"Gabriella can you stay after class we need to discuss your behavior today." Troy asked.

"Aiden, why don't you just go to your locker and I'll meet you there." I said.

"Sure, I needed to swing by the principal's office real quick anyway." Aiden said.

"Okay, so about 5-10 minutes?" I asked.

"Perfect. I'll see you Angel Face." Aiden said as he walked out of the room and I smiled.

"What is so important that you needed to talk to me about Troy?" I asked quietly.

"What's with the guy?" Troy asked.

"What's with the wife?" I replied.

"What are you doing seriously Gabriella, are you playing some game with me or what I just don't understand?" Troy said as he began to pace.

"ME? You're the one who walked out after you kissed you. If I recall correctly you clearly stated that you're a married man, Troy. Now that I'm hanging out with a new kid, a guy my age you don't get to be upset about it. It was simply a kiss, that's it. Nothing more nothing less understand?" I said.

"You don't get it do you?" Troy asked.

"Get what?" I asked back.

"It was more than just a kiss. I cheated on my wife." Troy said.

"It was a measly kiss get over it." I said.

"What if I can't?" Troy asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Troy went over to the door and made sure no one was around. He shut and locked the door then turned towards me.

"It means this." Troy said and next thing I know Troy was kissing me yet again. He's a good kisser so who am I to resist. I felt his tongue begging for entrance and I gave it to him. His skilled hands roamed all over my body and I felt his chisel chest under that button up shirt.

"Gabi." Troy moaned against my lips.

That's when I pulled away.

"See you later Troy." I said and I waltzed out of the classroom to go find Aiden leaving Troy in a very confused state.

He can't have it both ways. He can't just kiss me then leave. Then tell me he wants to kiss me. I just don't know, but I do know one thing, Troy Bolton is totally jealous of Aiden. I mean Aiden is hot, and sweet and athletic and oh gosh those eyes. Hmm, maybe I can use this. All I know is that Aiden walked into my life at the most perfect time.


End file.
